Down With Sin
by thorsgirl
Summary: (Ginny) Everyone loves the romantice story of a good girl and bad boy. Subtract romance, switch the girl and... well, the boy's still bad, and what do you get? My wigged-out life. (DG)
1. The Not So Good Girl

**Ginny's real name is Ginevra; I call her Virginia.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, notta zip.**

**

* * *

Down With Sin **

**I: The (Not So) Good Girl**

**(Ginny's P.O.V.)**

I rolled my eyes as Professor Snape droned on and on about some damned beauty potion. "Instead of yakking about it, why don't you use it on yourself? That would do us ALL a bit of good." Beside me, Colin Creevey stifled a chuckle.

Instantly, Snape's eyes were on us. "And just what, pray-tell, is so funny, My. Creevey?"

Feeling Colin tense (not to mention seeing Snape's eyes gleamat the prospect of taking away points), I put on my sweetest smile and spoke up.

"So sorry, Professor. We were merely discussing the effects of the potion. Though you must admit, it DOES seem rather hilarious to imagine someone to have slicked-back hair and a pink frilly dress on." Was that a smile I just saw? Holy, shit – the world's ending!

"Five points for talking in class, Weasley. And five for laughing at her crazed antics, Creevey."

That's it? Hell, he'll be taking off a lot more when I get through… The smirk on my face would be enough to make Malfoy proud of me.

"Of course, sir. It won't happen again," Colin and I chorused. Colin looked at me quizzically and I picked up my wand and 'sneezed'; I gestured, silently, towards the front of the room.

"Bloody hell!" Colin cried.

"Mr. Creevey, is there a problem?" Snape ground out? This gained the attention of the entire class, which promptly fell out laughing.

Picture this: Snape in a **frilly pink dress** wth **slicked back hair** piled on top of his head. The arse must've thought that I actually meant going touching Harry's head or going near Mr. Draco I'm-A-Prat- Malfoy. Um, can we say, 'Hell no?'

"Excuse me, Professor?" I gave him this innocent confused look. "It seems that your beauty potion has backfired on you." Realization dawned on his face.

"WEASLEY! GET OUT!" Snape roared.

"What? I didn't **_do_** anything!" Nope. It's all in the wrist. The wand did the rest. He he.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on the back of my robes. A tingle ran down my spine as I looked up into stormy gray eyes. Hold it, gray eyes? I gave my captor a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing?' look.

Draco Malfoy looked at me and sneered. "Getting you out of class, what else?" Pause. "We could hear you down in McGonagall's room. Everyone thought the smart Weasleys – the ones who left the swamp – were back. Of course, Weasel-king thought he was being called. Wanker." His hand released my robes.

It was then that I realized that we were walking through the corridor. "Where are we headed?"

"The Head dorms, where else?" Malfoy snorted, still somehow managing to sound dignified… Lucky bastard. I try it and sound like I'm dying. "Guess I gave you too much credit, thinking you were smart enough to realize that. Hell, I shouldn't have given you any credit at all… When we get to the dorms, you're going to wait out in the Commons for Granger. I don't have access to her room – thank Merlin – and don't want you contaminating mine."

"Not like I would want to see your room, anyway. You've probably got some snakes lurking in cracks in there, or are some secret Hufflepuff or Gryffindor supporter or something."

"About as much as you support Slytherin."

…

Wow. That's funny, seeing as my favorite colors are Slytherin colors. Creepy, huh?

"You know, I could just go ahead and knock you out right now. Nobody'd be worried – they'd think you were shagging someone." I grinned and tongued one of my canines. "It wouldn't bother me in the least… I would be living with free access to your closet. I look rather nice in green, if I do say so myself."

Malfoy stepped toward me, and I looked around. 'How long have I been by this wall?' I wondered, idly. He put his hands on my waist and leaned forward, hot breath tickling my face. 'Oh my God, he's gonna kiss me, he's gonna kiss me, he's gonna kiss me!'

Suddenly, he stepped back and smirked at my flushed expression. "You'd have to catch me first."

I looked down and then back up at his face and sneered. "Can't seem to keep you hands off of me, can you, Malfoy?" His hands immediately disappeared from my waist.

"You know you liked it," he drawled, running his hands through my hair. Seemingly realizing what he was doing, he stopped and strode toward the door. "You're not as… 'sweet'… as everyone thinks you are." Before exiting, he turned back toward me. "That's just how I like them… oh, and Weasley? Don't get your knickers in a knot. Nothing happened."

I stared at his retreating back. 'That's what you think, Malfoy. That's what you think.'

"You're not as bad as you think you are, Malfoy," I called. Without looking back, he raised a hand, supposedly waving me off.

…

Oh, yeah. Welcome to my wigged-out life.

Hold it. What did he mean **_That's just how he likes them_**?

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think! 


	2. The Joke's On You

**Note:** Ginny's real name is Ginevra. I call her Virginia. 'Nuff said.

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely friggin nothing.**

**

* * *

Down With Sin**

**II: The Joke's On You**

_Dear Journal (not diary), _

_Merlin, I'm so glad that you don't talk back. So now you can't even laugh at me._

_I'm sitting by the lake right now. This week's been really crazy. First that run-in with Malfoy – so happy he hasn't mentioned it! What exactly did he mean, though, when he said 'that's just how he likes them?' Crazy boy._

_I've also been running from Professor Snape. He let me back in the classroom after the dress incident, surprisingly enough (especially since I posted blown-up pictures of him in the Great Hall at supper that day). But I don't know why he got pissed when I asked him where his dress was. Then he started chasing me around the school whenever I asked if he was having mood swingd from 'that time of the month.' Geez. Crazy old people._

_…_

_Uh oh, here he comes. Gotta run!_

_…_

_Hey, stop laughing at me! You're not supposed to laugh._

_Love,_

_Gin

* * *

_

I tossed the book in my bag, praying that it wouldn't find the nice-sized hole in it, and took off running. As I ran up the front steps, I tripped and everything flew out of my bag. And I mean _everything_. Homework, papers, pictures I took at the most recent sleepover, and (here it comes) tampons. Oh, gosh. Unfortunately, there was a group of guys nearby, and they all started laughing.

"Ginny, are you ok?" I groaned.

"Harry, go away, I'm busy! Do you want me to be mutilated?"

"Eh? Do you mean by Snape?" Thank you, Captain Obvious. I tossed something at him after he helped me pick my stuff up. The tomato tint that his face took (as he realized that I threwone of the tampons I picked up at him) made me laugh my arse off.

"Miss Weasley!" Shit. So much for running from Snape."Excuse us, Potter." He nodded, trying to make it seem likehe was being civil... Hah. Civil. Civil, my _ass_."Miss Weasley, here, and I need to discuss her most recent Potions essay."He grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the potions dungeon. Surprisingly enough, Malfoy was there.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, irritated.

"So sorry to bother you, Professor, but-" was that a smirk? "- I need the young Weasley here for a bit." Snape raised an eyebrow at Malfoy, who calmly added, "It's for DADA, sir."

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley and I have important business to discuss. Could this wait?"

Malfoy looked at me, amused, before turning a neutral face towards Snape. "Sorry, sir. Class emergency. She's needed immediately."

Then why are you taking your bloody time about getting me out of here? Good grief.

I swear I heard Snape mutter, "Oh, _fine_." He sounded like a little kid who had his candy stolen from right in front of his face. As Malfoy and I walked out of the classroom, Snape hissed, "This isn't over, Weasley!" (no snake pun intended!) I grabbed Malfoy's hand and hightailed it down the corridor.

"Can't seem to keep your hands off of me, can you?" Malfoy saidarrogantly. I turned around and stomped on his foot, after letting go of his hand. Damn, I can't believe that I hadn't seen that comment coming.

"You know, Malfoy, you'd make a rather gorgeous girl." I grinned, showing all of my teeth. He whimpered and half turned away, putting his hands over the 'jewels.' I pulled out my wand. "Transves… oh, nevermind, you'd kill me if I removed those. Draqueeno! … ooh, finite incantem, finite incantem! You actually**_don't_** make a very pretty woman, Malfoy." I patted him on the back, pretenging to feel sorry for him.

…

Hey, he doesn't need to know that I was just hiding the camera that Colin gave me for my Sweet 16.

"Of course I make a very pretty – uh… nevermind!" I glared at him. "What the hell? Is that **_film_**?" My eyes followed his down to the floor, where a roll of film had fallen out of my sleeve to.

Oh, crap."Thanks, Malfoy, I'm sure that these pictures will be absolutely beautiful. Trust me, you will eventually know how they come out!" I grabbedthe filmand ran. Five minutes later, in Gryffindor tower, I stopped and collapsed onto the floor.

Colin came up to me. "Hey, Gin-bug, what's been going on?" he asked casually.

"**:wheeze: **Ran… Malfoy and Snape **:cough: **dressed drag **:snort:**. Hey, Col? **:gasp:** need pictures developed."

"Is that supposed to be a question or something?" I nodded at him. "Well then, get down and start groveling!"

"What the hell? You have officially lost your mind!"

He grinned snarkily. "Hey, no grovel, no picture." I sighed.

"Fine, fine," I snapped. "Colin, you are officially the Gryffindor Sex God, not to mention the sexiest guy alive, and I love you, and you need a girlfriend. How about I find you one?"

"Sheesh, so much for groveling. I'll develop the film for you."

I squealed. "Thank you!" Then I aimed it at his head.

Colin gave me a kiss on the cheek - absolutely platonic. "Yeah, you know you love me." He walked off before I could throw something else at his head. "By the way, here comes Ron."

"Virginia Weasley! I can't believe what you have done today!" Why is my brother always fuming?

I groaned. "Shut up, Ron."

"I most certainly will not! You threw a… a… a you-know-what at Harry!"

"Heh. You act like I threw You-Know-Who... more appropriately **_Voldemort_** at his head." I watched with amusement as his face turned white and then red.

"No! For all I know, it's worse! And I STILL can't believe you threw one of those THINGS-"

Hermione breezed by. "It's called a tampon, Ron." My brother spluttered.

"You were in on this, too?" She gave him a 'look.' "Anyway. And what's more, I saw you running through the hall holding _Malfoy's _hand! What have you done with my sister?" He walked around me and checked up and down forsome kind ofsign that I was a clone or whatever. I kicked him before he got too close.

"No, Ron, I'm not your sister. And I love Draco Malfoy so much that we're getting married in an hour and I'm… well, no, I'm not pregnant, thank Merlin!" Maybe he didn't detect the sarcasm there, because he passed out. Excuse me while I go up to my dorm room and laugh my ass off. " Of course I'm your sister, dumbass. The joke's on you, bro."

* * *

Mind you, the author loves Ron fainting just as much as – if not more than – Ginny does. Don't get me wrong, though, I love him! 


End file.
